


Roadtrip drabbles

by stupid_drawings



Series: The Road Trip Series [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 20:56:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupid_drawings/pseuds/stupid_drawings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote some drabbles for friends, so I am posting them. These take place within the same universe as the roadtrips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sugarquills](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarquills/gifts).



Sherlock thought about John constantly. He was always coming up with things he could do to make John happy and show he cared. He could hold open doors or fix him tea or any number of small deeds that would add up to show the love Sherlock could not say. 

Unfortunately for both men, Sherlock was usually so engrossed in the planning of these little gestures that he rarely ever did them. 

_I would reach up and change that light bulb for him and maybe he will thank me with a hug_ , Sherlock thought to himself, sitting in his chair and watching John struggle on in vain, one foot on a chair and the other on the table, one arm extended for balance and the other reaching above.


	2. For askjohnof221b

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Greg

In the divorce, Greg’s wife got nearly everything. The only items he brought with him when he left were his clothes, a soccer ball, his hair trimmer, a half a container of milk, a two-drawer filing cabinet containing assorted documents and past birthday and holiday cards, one plate and cup that rendered his ex-wife’s remaining set incomplete, and a brightly colored novelty rubber band that held sentimental value. 

Greg briefly toyed with the idea of heading over to Baker Street, but very quickly tossed out the idea, instead heading to a cheap motel not too far from the Yard.


End file.
